deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanica vs Bowser Jr
Who are you rooting and betting this battle? Rooting and betting Mechanica Rooting and betting Bowser Jr Rooting Mechanica, betting Bowser Jr Rooting Bowser Jr, betting Mechanica Description Two fighters with mechanical fighting suits fight to see who is better suited. Interlude Wiz: A fighting suit is a really important suit to have if you can't do much on your own. And there are tons of fighters who use them. Boomstick: Are we talkin' Iron Man or Samus Aran? Wiz: Actually, we're talking Mechanica, the Scrapyard Scrapper. Boomstick: And Bowser Jr, the son of the Koopa King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Mechanica Wiz: When she was younger, Mechanica worked with her dad at their local scrapyard. Boomstick: So that's why they call her the Scrapyard Scraper. Wiz: But one day, she found a tiny TV in the scrapyard and started watching ARMS matches on it. Boomstick: She even went to an ARMS Grand Prix and got a picture with Max Brass! Wiz: Mechanica continued to watch Max Brass dominate the ARMS League troughout her childhood. During that time, she also taught herself how to disassemble machines she had never seen. Boomstick: She must've really wanted to know what was inside those machines. Wiz: Mechanica became so obsessed with ARMS, that she wanted to compete in ARMS matches herself. Boomstick: But it turned out to be not-so-easy for her, as she was not born with extendable arms. Wiz: Thus, Mechanica had to build a fighting suit that gave her such arms so that she would be able to compete. Boomstick: And she built the whole thing using only spare parts and junk. Wiz: But she didn't just have experience. She also had talent. There aren't many young girls who can build something as complex as a fighting suit. Boomstick: Mechanica's fighting suit can be equipped with two of three different types of arms. Wiz: The first is the Revolver, a Multi-Shot arm that can fire multiple projectiles at once, making it hard to dodge this attack. However, because of it's light weight, it can easily be knocked back by a heavier attack. Boomstick: Next up is the Homie, a curve type arm that, well, the name speaks for itself, it makes a big curve before attacking. Wiz: And last but not least is the Whammer. After these arms extend all the way out, they slam down on the opposing fighter. Bowser Jr Wiz: Bowser Jr made his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine. Boomstick: Not as Bowser Jr, but rather as an evil Mario clone, Shadow Mario. Wiz: Bowser Jr somehow was able to get a Magic Paintbrush from Professor E Gadd, and used it to pollute all of Isle Delfino. Boomstick: And everyone put the blame on Mario. Wiz: Luckily for Mario, he was armed with F.L.U.D.D. and was able to clean up the island and catch Bowser Jr (disguised as Shadow Mario) before finally facing his father, Bowser, above Corona Mountain. Boomstick: On the subject of the Magic Paintbrush, this thing is capable of drawing all sorts of weird graffiti. Wiz: Yes, that's right. Bowser Jr's magic paintbrush can produce three different types of goop: common, electric, and lava. Common goop doesn't have any special attributes, but it deals damage if you stay in there for too long. Boomstick: Next, we've got the electric goop. You'll be shocked once you step in that stuff. Wiz: And last but not least is lava goop. Once you step foot in this goop, it's not easy to step out. This goop is hot to the touch. Boomstick: But goop isn't the only kind of graffiti that the magic paintbrush can produce. It can also paint rainbow Ms that allow for speedy transportation. Wiz: It can also produce forcefields that block off areas and deal damage if you touch them. Boomstick: There's also poison graffiti that can be used to poison large bodies of water. Wiz: And last but not least, there's spawning graffiti. This graffiti is capable of spawning all kinds of enemies, most notably the Polluted Piranha Plants. Boomstick: Moving on from the paintbrush and back to the history of Bowser Jr, he later went on to appear in all four of the ever-so-bland New Super Mario Bros games. Wiz: Actually, he didn't appear in New Super Mario Bros 2. Boomstick: But they included all the Koopalings in that game. How could there be no Bowser Jr? Wiz: It seems that the developers favored Reznor over the Koopa Prince. But moving on, in the first of these games, Bowser Jr was shown to be capable of throwing Green Shells. Boomstick: But in New Super Mario Bros Wii, he finally brought out the big guns with the Junior Clown Car. Wiz: The Junior Clown Car is equipped with a multitude of weapons. Boomstick: None of which are actually seen in New Super Mario Bros Wii. Wiz: That's right. It wasn't until New Super Mario Bros U that the Junior Clown Car had boxing gloves, which were the only weapons it had prior to Super Smash Bros 4. Boomstick: Once that game came, the Junior Clown Car had a cannon that can shoot regular and spiked cannonballs. Wiz: It also has drills and a razor saw. Boomstick: Perfect for slicing up his opponents. Wiz: It also has forks, mallets, and wrecking balls. Boomstick: You probably wanna watch out for that last one. Wiz: Bowser Jr can also drop Bob-ombs, Mechakoopas, Hammers, and Koopa Shells from the Junior Clown Car. Boomstick: It can also turn into a Kart, which allows for speedy land transportation. Wiz: And don't forget that it has a submarine mode for underwater transportation. Boomstick: And most importantly, if Bowser Jr is surrounded, he can eject himself from the Junior Clown Car, causing it to explode. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Fight Mechanica is on a boat on the way to her next ARMS match, which happens to be on Isle Delfino. Once the boat arrives there, Mechanica sets foot on the island and walks to the center of Bianco Square. She then sees Bowser Jr fly above her. He starts to land on the island, right in front of Mechanica. Mechanica: Are you the person who's supposed to be fighting me? Bowser Jr: Yup! Mechanica equips the Revolver and Homie arms, while Bowser Jr activates the boxing gloves on his Junior Clown Car. FIGHT Mechanica punches her Revolver towards Bowser Jr, but the latter blocks it. Mechanica uses her Homie and successfully hits Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr starts moving towards the Grand Pianta Statue, where he paints a Rainbow M and teleports to Bianco Hills. Mechanica follows him through the portal. Mechanica sees Bowser Jr cross a bridge on top of the hill. Mechanica starts running toward the bridge, but she accidentally slips in some goop that Bowser Jr left. She manages to make her way up the hill, but encounters a Polluted Piranha Plant. Luckily, she defeats it with her revolver and crosses the bridge and sees Bowser Jr right in front of her. Bowser Jr: So you managed to defeat one of my creations. Let's see if you can race me up the windmill. Bowser Jr starts flying to the top of the windmill, with Mechanica following him. However, Mechanica's fighting suit flies much slower than Bowser Jr's Clown Car, so Bowser Jr gets there first. Shortly after, Mechanica makes it to the top. Bowser Jr then uses his drills on the roof of the windmill, causing it to crack open and fall inside. Mechanica and Bowser Jr are now flying above the roofless windmill, Mechanica tries to punch Bowser Jr with her Homie, but Bowser Jr ejects himself from the Junior Clown Car and starts falling inside the windmill, but before he falls too far, he throws a hammer at Mechanica's fighting suit, causing her to fall as well. Bowser Jr uses his brush to make a giant streak of paint in the air that's in the shape of an M. The paint falls on the ground and turns into a portal leading to Ricco Harbor. They both fall inside the portal. After ending up in Ricco Harbor, Bowser Jr now has his Junior Clown Car back and starts flying across the Harbor with it. Mechanica repairs her fighting suit and uses two Surfing Bloopers to travel across the harbor faster. She sees Bowser Jr painting another Rainbow M and decides to jump in with him. They end up in Gelato Beach, where there are lot's of Cataquacks. Mechanica uses her grab attack on one of the Cataquacks and throws it at Bowser Jr, but Bowser Jr punches it back at her. They start punching it back and forth until Bowser Jr shoots it into the sky with a cannonball. Mechanica then uses her grab attack to grab Bowser Jr and punches him multiple times. Bowser Jr then creates yet another Rainbow M and teleports to another location on the island. Mechanica and Bowser Jr end up on top of the pool of slime above Corona Mountain, with one of them on each end of the outer edge of the pool. Bowser Jr transforms his Junior Clown Car into a Kart and starts raing around the edge of the pool. Mechanica sees five paths branching out from the edge of the pool. She goes to the end of one of the paths and sees a flame marking. She sees Bowser Jr drive by and decides to punch him several times. Mechanica's Special Meter is now full, and she decides to use it to destroy one of the platforms with the flame markings. Bowser Jr decides to do the same to another platform by ejecting and falling down with his hammer, shattering the platform. Mechanica then grabs Bowser Jr and throws him on to another platform. Due to how high he was thrown, the platform shatters once he lands. Bowser Jr uses the same technique from last time to shatter another platform. There is now only one platform left to shatter. Bowser Jr gets to the bridge first, but just as he is about to cross it, Mechanica uses her grab attack to throw him onto the platform, shattering it. However, as soon as the platform shattered, the pool flipped upside down. Mechanica and Bowser Jr are now flying above Corona Mountain, but they are a far distance apart from each other. A razor blade then makes a cut in Mechanica's fighting suit, but she has no idea where it came from. Bowser Jr then flies closer to her and splashes paint on the cut part of the fighting suit, causing the suit to explode and Mechanica to fall into Corona Mountain, where she is melted by the buring hot lava. KO! Results Wiz: Mechanica may have the advantage when it comes to range, but her inability to switch weapons mid-battle is what put her at a disadvantage, Boomstick: Also, she doesn't have many weapons to begin with. Wiz: That is right. Mechanica's weapon selection is pretty lackluster when you compare it to Bowser Jr's. Boomstick: Yeah, she only has like 3 weapons, whereas Bowser Jr has like, 3000. Wiz: Okay, I don't know if he has that many weapons. Boomstick: And let's not forget that the Junior Clown Car moves ''way ''quicker than Mechanica's fighting suit. Wiz: Yes, speed gave Bowser Jr a huge advantage during this fight, especially in the end. The winner is Bowser Jr. Do you agree with the results? Yes, I agree that Bowser Jr wins No, Mechanica should've won I agree with the results, but not the explanation Category:JIMBOYKELLY Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles